


Laser Tag

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, laser tag bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: Mike Wheeler had no idea just how great laser tag was.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the best prompts I’ve ever seen, “Take me laser tagging and then push me in a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”

El, no, Jane was finally at school. Mike was over the moon. He cared about her so much, and now he not only got to see her at all, but he got to see her every single day. 

“Mike, you need to take Jane on a date,” Nancy said, out of the blue one day while they sat at the breakfast table.

Mrs. Wheeler looked up from the pan of bacon she was frying, “Who’s Jane?” She asked curiously.

“Mike’s girlfriend,” Nancy replied as Mike hissed, “Nancy, shut up.”

“Hey mister, don’t talk to your sister that way,” Their mom reprimanded him, “but if this girl really is your girlfriend, or you like her, you should ask her out, your father could drive you to the arcade or something.”

“I’m not taking her on a date to the arcade, that’s not a date.” Mike protests, that’s where he and his friends all hang out together. As much as he hates to admit it, he wants his first date with El to be special. 

“Why don’t go to that new laser tag place that opened up?” Nancy offered.

Mike stared at Nancy for a moment, why was she offering up a real suggestion, a good suggestion?

“It’s nice and nerdy, perfect for you.” She adds, smirking at him from over her glass of orange juice. 

“Dad? Would you drive me and Jane to laser tag on Saturday?” Mike asks, turning to his father.

His dad looked up from the paper he was reading, “Saturday? I was going to-” 

“Ted...” His mom warned, giving him a look from the kitchen.

“I suppose,” He replies, not sounding too thrilled at the prospect of driving his son and his date a town over. 

\---

That day at recess Mike walked up to his friends and asked El if she would talk to her alone. 

“What’s up?” El asked as the two of them started walking away from their group of friends. 

“Are you- Do you- Would you like to go on a date with me?” Mike asked nervously, “Like an official date?” 

“Date?” She asks quietly. 

“When you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend you go places together, just the two of you and hang out, it’s supposed to be romantic,” Mike replies.

El thinks about it for a moment before answering, “Yes. When?”

Mike grins, “Saturday? My dad said he would drive us.”

“I’ll ask.”

“Cool, awesome, call me tonight to let me know,” Mike replies, trying to play it cool.

With that, the pair walk back to their group of friends.

“What was that all about?” Max asks, turning to look at the pair.

Mike opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything El cuts in, “We’re going on a date.” She tells the group, causing them all to burst out into laughter and start teasing Mike.

“Hey! At least I have a girlfriend! What can the rest of you say about it?” He says defensively. 

\---  
After a few days of merciless teasing from his friends, it was finally Saturday. Mike’s dad pulled up in front of Hopper’s house and Mike took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. 

As he knocked on the door he tried to calm his nerves and keep himself from getting too worked up about it. 

“Hi Mike,” Chief Hopper greeted him as he opened the door, “Mike’s here!” He called out as he turned back into the house, “You two have fun, and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” He said to Mike with a grin.

“Thanks, Hop- uh...Mr. Hopper, sir.” Mike stuttered out. 

Before Mike could say anything else to embarrass himself El appeared behind Hopper and smiled at Mike nervously. 

“Hi Mike,” She said as she stepped out of the house.

“You look…(A/N: bitchin) great,” Mike said as he stared at El. It was like the Snowball all over again. El always looked pretty, but there was something about her today that just made her look extra amazing and it was the most infuriating thing to Mike because he always looked like his frog-faced self.

“Alright, well, you two have fun,” Hopper said, dismissing the two.

The car ride to the laser tag place was uncomfortable. Mr. Wheeler made awkward small talk with El. It wasn’t that Mike didn’t walk to talk to El, he had all sort of stuff he wanted to tell her, it was just that with his dad there, listening, he felt like he couldn’t be himself, that he couldn’t be open.

“So, are you excited?” Mike asks El once they’re finally out of the car.

“It’ll be exciting to play with guns that aren’t actually real.” She says with a shy smile.

When they’re in the arena any flirting from beforehand had seemly vanished. They had decided it would be more fun to play on opposing teams so they had split off and had been working with the others playing since the beginning. 

Mike hadn’t seen El all game but he knew they would have to come face to face sooner or later because most of the others were already out. Mike was by no means an athletic kid, but he still had his memories of fighting the Demogorgon and demidogs to keep him well hidden. From his spot crouched behind a barrier, he couldn’t see much of the game, but he would know if anyone tried to attack him. 

But then something came rushing towards him. As he raised his gun to shoot he hesitated as the figure didn’t stop and ran right up to him. It took until their faces were inches away from him to realize that it was El. 

And before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his. They hadn’t kissed since their kiss at the snowball. And this kiss was really good, Mike wasn’t worried about anyone watching them and he hasn’t even initiated this kiss. Mike had hardly registered anything else before El pulled away, Mike was about to protest before a very loud beep sounded in his ears as the vest strapped across his chest sounded, meaning that he had been shot. 

Mike looked back up at El who’s gun was outstretched in disbelief, and Mike tried to call after her but she just walked away, the ghost of a smirk playing across her lips.   
Mike just stood there for a moment before deciding that laser tag as pretty great.


End file.
